


The Chill Pill Drill

by i_honestly_dek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Feel-good, Fluff, Not a Love Story, University, longboarding, maybe a love story, sorta a love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 02:52:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6102411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_honestly_dek/pseuds/i_honestly_dek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're at a party you don't really want to be at, but it turns out someone else is there too. And that makes it all better. Just some good ol' fluffy duffy stuffy.</p><p>Loosely based on Adele's "All I Ask", "When We Were Young", and "Remedy"</p><p>***</p><p>Didn't think there'd be a second chapter, but there is!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. boat night

**Author's Note:**

> idk how I wrote this
> 
> comment what you liked, disliked, wanna see more of, etc

_Nice night._  You think to yourself, walking onto the rented boat. It's gonna be cruising around the harbour while about 100 people celebrate your dad's friend's big business breakthrough thing. The only reason you're in town is because it's your week off from school. Finding your family's table, you adjust your casual (yet still appropriate) spring dress.  _I could be at home in sweats watching Netflix, but okay_. 

 

As the night progresses, there's dinner, speeches, and even a few games for the kids. It is a nice event, but it's one that you're just not in the mood for, leaving you in your seat for the first few hours. After some time, you decide to make the best of this harbour party.  _This is a celebration - I should at least try to have fun._  And your efforts are rewarded. 

 

The other partygoers are friendly and chatty - but not too overboard. Just enough to make you relax a bit more. Walking around the boat, you meet some of your dad's co-workers (who say he talks about you all the time) and become friends with a few of the kids playing tag. While you're leaning on the side rail of the boat, you begin to notice the little details. The spring breeze is soft, the boat sways calmly, the moon is out...  _Wow, this really is a nice night._

 

"Nice, night, huh?" someone's voice snaps you out of whatever 'that' was.

 

"Yeah, it's really nice..." you respond before turning your head to see Sebastian Stan, leaning on the railing beside you. "Wow. Um. Hi."

 

He laughs, clearly amused by your surprise. "Yeah. Hi."

 

"Haven't seen you in a while, um, Mr. Stan." You've actually met before, at a few family events, but you definitely didn't expect him to be here tonight. The first time you met him (about a year and a half ago), you made the 'mistake' of telling him you're a fan, though it didn't turn out to be a mistake at all. You got used to being in his presence, and you guess it all turned out fine, because you hung out at another occasion about a year ago.

 

"I keep telling you. Sebastian. You don't need to start of with the whole last name thing every time I see you, (y/n)." He emphasizes your first name to prove the point.

 

"Wow, I'm quite surprised you remember me, Se-bas-tian. All the famous people you've seen in the past - what - year, and you still remember little ol' me?" You twirl your hair smiling.

 

He nudges your shoulder. "Aw, c'mon. How can I forget?" Then he turns and looks off the boat, out onto the horizon. You can't help but, well, look at him.

 

Sebastian's fairly casual, wearing jeans, black shoes, and a nice shirt tucked in, but a casual hoodie on top. His hair - short - is fluffed up, as usual, and he's got a bid of a 5 o'clock shadow. He glances to look at you, and catches you looking. _Crap_.

 

He smiles. "What?"

 

You immediately look down, shake your head, and look out onto the horizon - switching places. Now he's looking at you, and you're just trying to make sure he doesn't see you blushing.

 

"What?" He repeats, chuckling a little.

 

You finally give in, turning to look at him. "I don't know. Whenever I see you, it's crazy. Because, well, you're you. I kinda gotta take it all in. Y'know?" There's a slight pause, and you look back out off the boat. "Nevermind that was weird." 

 

"A little, but only because I'm on the other side of that thought. Yeah I've only seen you three or four times, but you're still cool in my books." 

 

Before you can stop yourself, you're turning your head and smiling at him. His blue eyes have this weird (and beautiful) effect because of the water and the moonlight, and it's another one of those 'take it in' moments. "Why, thank you, sir." 

 

Again, a pause. A few kids pass by and say hi to you, seemingly unaware that the Winter Soldier is on their party boat.  _Well, maybe it's because they're used to it._

 

All of a sudden, he speaks. "C'mon," he grabs your hand, "Let's go to the bow lounge. I was there a couple minutes ago and it was empty."

 

***

 

As you join him at the bow lounge you can’t help but turn in circles, admiring the layout of the place. _He was right. It is empty. And it’s beautiful._ Sebastian sits down on a lounge couch, while you’re still standing, looking around in awe.

 

“Can I borrow your phone?” his voice penetrates your mind. _Why would he need a phone?_ You give it to him anyway, figuring he’s never done anything to hurt your before.

 

“Just don’t do anything...bad.” you say with a small laugh before returning to admiring the night.

 

About a minute later, as you’re looking out at the moon’s reflection in the waves, you hear a shutter click. Quickly looking at Sebastian - as he’s the only one around - you see him pointing your phone camera at you. He wears a playfully surprised expression.

 

“Okay, in my defense, I didn’t know the sound was on.”

 

You stand there, eyebrows up and mouth slightly open, staring at him with a half-shocked, half-surprised look.

 

Another shutter click.

 

“I knew I shouldn’t have given you my phone.” you say with a big smile before rushing towards him.

 

You try to take your phone away from him, and he laughs, clearly winning the battle.

 

“C’mon, is that all you’ve got?” you can hear the smile in his voice.

 

The moment you come close to getting your phone, he stands up and puts his hand with the phone up in the sky. _There’s no way I can reach that!_

 

“Heeey, come on! That’s not fair!” you whine, trying to be serious and not laugh. You give up trying and cross your arms with an exaggerated pout. Looking down at the floor, you turn around to hide your smile.

 

Another shutter click.

 

“Okay, I’m done.” he extends his arm to give your phone back. “Here you go.” Without looking up you turn around snatch it back, continuing with the sad child act. “Aw, c’mon (y/n), you’re not actually mad at me, are you? Hey…”

 

You quickly swing your camera up and take a picture of him. _Tables have turned, sir._ And your expressions switch. You wear a face of fake surprise, whereas his shock is genuine.

 

“Oh my god, c’mere!” he says before chasing you. Luckily you’re wearing flats, but he is larger and faster, catching up within a few seconds, picking you up in a backwards hug. You do nothing to stop him (mainly because you know you can’t) and giggle.

 

He lifts you all the way to the lounge couch, and puts you down before plopping himself down on the couch.

 

“Sit with me?” he asks, patting the seat beside him, and you accept the offer. “So, (y/n), what’s up? Haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

You take a deep breath and let it out slowly. “Well, I don’t know.” Sebastian sits up. “Okay nothing really bad. I’m in school and having fun there, I guess. Decent marks. Could be better but I’m not complaining. I was off for the week… that’s why I’m here. But I feel like I’m just… going through it, y’know? Not taking everything in. Just, letting it pass. I guess that’s why I’ve been staring at things tonight. Just trying to make sure I take more time.” He nods slowly. “Wow. I’ve only met you, what, three times, and you’ve already got me sharing my deepest and darkest with you.”

 

He smiles bright and places a hand on his chest. “Well, I’m honoured.”

 

You turn your body to face him. “Okay. I’m changing the subject. You probably have no idea what I’m talking about. What are you doing here…Chris?”

 

Sebastian looks at you in mock offense. “Woah. Okay, two things. One: Yeah, maybe I don’t remember much about college.” You raise your eyebrows and he rolls his eyes. “But I do know the importance of stopping and admiring every so often. Doesn’t change. I still gotta remind myself to do that every so often.”

“Feels like the type of thing you’d make into a quote. Like, ‘Stop drop and appreciate’ or ‘the chill pill drill.’”

 

Both of you break out into laughter.

 

“The chill pill drill?” He repeats while laughing. “No, that’s great. Real catchy. Definitely gonna remember that one.”

 

As you regain your breath, you let him continue. “Okay, what’s thing number two?”

 

“Oh. Yeah. Number two: Chris? You called me Chris. You better not be confusing me with Evans… Don’t get me wrong, he’s an attractive dude. But we’re two different people.”  
  
You put a hand on his shoulder. “Okay, calm down, sir. I meant Beck. Chris Beck.” He mouths an ‘ohhh’. “Yeah, I figured everyone calls you Bucky or the Winter Soldier or,” you choke on a laugh, “Winter Boo Bear,” he glares at you, “so I thought I’d use a different character.”

 

“Well, why, thank you.”

 

“Unless you want me to go with Chase Collins.”

 

He groans and throws himself back on the couch. “Geez no I’ll take Chris.”

 

You bring it back to the original question, “So Seb what’s up. Not kicking butt on set?”

 

“No, I’m on vacation, I guess. Goin’ back tomorrow.”

 

“Oh… I see. So this is sort of your last hurrah before working.” You chuckle. “If you can call it working. It seems like fun.”

 

He lets out a single and emphatic “Ha” before sitting upright. “Yeah, it’s definitely a lot of fun.”

 

You lean back on the couch and resume admiring the night. The music from the back of the boat – _they must be dancing now_ – blends well with the sounds of the waves.

 

“Hey, are you cold? Do you want my sweater?” Sebastian starts to unzip his hoodie before you even reply. You realize that you’ve absent-mindedly crossed your arms and your brain registers the slight wind. He puts his sweater on your shoulders.

 

“Thanks.” You mumble, quieter than you planned. You cough and try again. “Thanks.”

 

He gives you a soft smile. “No problem.”

 

At that moment, Olly Murs’ “Dance with Me Tonight” starts playing and Sebastian immediately stands up. He turns around to face you and offers you his hand. “May I have this dance?”

 

You laugh. “Really?”

 

“Yeah, c’mon. It’s a catchy song!” He starts dancing (like a dork) and you keep laughing.

 

“I don’t know… I kind of like this show right now.” You say, you use your hand to draw a circle around him.

 

He immediately stops dancing. “How about now?”

 

You can’t resist, and stand up. His sweater almost falls off your shoulders, but you catch it at the last second.

 

“You can wear it, y’know. I don’t mind. Unless you do.”

 

“Oh. Okay.” You put it on, and he runs over to help you zip it up.

 

“You’re gonna take forever. The song’s gonna end!”

 

You punch him in the arm as he zips it up to the top. The sweater’s a little big – he’s larger than you are – but you’ve always had a thing for baggy sweaters. _And it seems warmer._

 

“Thanks,” you smile, “again.”

 

“No problem. Again.” He offers you his hand again. “Now dance with me?”

 

And you do. You two dance like dorks together, alone on the bow lounge. And it’s awesome, to say the least. Everything kind of slips away, and you’re just dancing in the moment. _A definite chill-pill drill moment._

 

The song eventually ends – sadly – and Adele’s “All I Ask” comes on. The last song as the boat is docking. Neither one of you pull away. You continue dancing together. A different song; a different style. Slower. Sweeter.

 

“(y/n).” A voice breaks the moment and you’re about to swear at whoever dare do so, until you realize it’s your dad standing just before where the bow lounge begins. “Sorry, Sebastian. (y/n) we gotta go. Your flight leaves early tomorrow.”

 

“Um,” you pull away from Sebastian, suddenly cold from his absence, despite the sweater. “Okay. I’m coming.” And your dad walks away.

 

“You didn’t tell me this was your last night, too.”

 

“Never asked.” You shrug. “And I guess I didn’t really want to admit to myself either.” He just nods. “Oh. Here’s your sweater.” You begin to unzip it, but his hand stops you.

 

“No. Keep it. It’ll give me a reason to see you again. Y’know, sooner. Not a year from now.”

 

You hope he can’t see you blush. “Okay. Yeah. I’d like that, too.”

 

“Maybe I could meet up with you in…” You realise he’s waiting for where you go to school and you tell him. “Okay, sounds great. I’ll find you… somehow.”

 

He winks and pulls you in for a tight hug – one you’ll remember for a while. As you grab your phone, you turn around one last time.

 

“Thanks Sebastian. I really mean it.”

 

He laughs at the ground and looks back up at you. “Just remember the chill pill drill.”

 

You roll your eyes and join your dad.

 

***

 

In the car, you dad asks as he’s driving, “Who’s sweater?”

 

You look down, having forgotten he let you keep it. “Oh. Sebastian’s.”

 

You can make out his silent chuckle with the help of the passing streetlights. “So I’m guessing you had fun tonight?”

 

“Surprisingly, yes. Thanks for dragging me.”

 

“No problem, honey.”

 

Then your phone buzzes, and the text alert says “Seb.” Opening the message, it’s from – surprise – Sebastian.

 

  * SEB: I found you.



 

  * SEB: Hope you don’t mind. I texted myself so I have your number. Makes it easier for when I want that sweater back.



 

You laugh at the text and reply.

 

  * YOU: No, it’s completely fine. Can’t wait to see you soon :)



 

  * YOU: And I don’t know… You might have to fight me for this sweater. It’s nice and warm ;)



 

  * SEB: Do you really wanna mess with Winter Boo Bear?




	2. walk in the park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few weeks later, Sebastian surprises you with lunch while he's in town for a press tour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if Sebastian can actually longboard. I just thought it'd be cute. If he can, though, DAMN.

Walking through the field of your college’s main campus, the spring breeze and sunlight make you smile. Thankfully you had a morning lecture and, despite your sizzling hate of having to wake up early, _at least I get the afternoon to myself, right?_ Contrary to the beautiful weather, your backpack feels heavy on your shoulders and you have to stop at a bench to remove a textbook or two to hold in your arms. Just as you pick up your bag and begin walking back to your dorm, a text message buzzes in.

 

  * SEB: you busy?



 

You and Sebastian have been texting each other every so often since that night at your dad’s co-worker’s business thing. The memory of the dancing and such always lighten your mood, and seeing his text has the same effect. You reply and being walking again.

 

  * YOU: nope. just finished my lecture for the day.



 

Slipping your phone back into your pocket, you begin walking once again. Less than a minute later, your phone starts buzzing in your pocket. A phone call this time. It’s Sebastian – of course.

 

“Hi celebrity, what’s up?”

 

“Haha, funny.” You’re not quite sure, but you can almost hear the smile in his voice. “So, where can I meet you?”

 

You stop walking again and take a moment to replay his voice. _Sebastian’s in town? Did I hear that right? What for?_ You may have taken a few moments too long because he repeats the question.

 

“Hello? Can you hear me?”

 

You quickly save the conversation. “Yeah, no. I mean, yeah. I’m here.”

 

“….and?”

 

“Assuming you just asked where you can meet me…” You trail off for a second, remembering that he’s a celebrity and you can’t exactly meet up at the mall. “There’s a small park a few blocks north of my main campus. I can meet you there in an hour? Gotta drop off some stuff.”

 

“Sounds great. And heads up, I’m bringing food.”

 

You let out a laugh. “Aw, Sebastian, a picnic date? I’m honoured.”

 

“Cute. See you then?”

 

“Yup. See you then.” Suddenly you remember to ask. “Do you want your sweater back?”

 

There’s a pause on the other line.

 

“Hm… I’m not sure. But bring it anyway.”

 

“Okay then. See you.” And the call ends.

 

Walking a tad bit faster, you get to your dorm and throw your school bag on the floor in the corner of your room. You grab your spare backpack and throw in your essentials – wallet, brush, phone charger, your doodle pad and pen, and all the other random things. Glancing at the time on your phone, you have 5 minutes before you need to start walking to the park. Showering and changing clothes is a must. _There’s no way to do it in 5._ If you take your longboard, however, you can leave in 10 minutes. _Looks like I’m breaking out the board today._

 

After a rather quick shower, you throw on straight blue jeans, a grey t-shirt, and put your hair in a high ponytail. Simple, yet nice. And it’s not restrictive. Putting on Sebastian’s sweater and grabbing your backpack and longboard, you head out towards the park.

 

***at the park***

 

Getting to the park 2 minutes ahead of time you slow your roll and look around for Sebastian. There are very little people at the park today, but considering that it’s the middle of the week and not even lunch time yet, it isn’t much of a surprise. After a few minutes of kicking the ground and searching at low speed, you see a figure sitting on a park bench.

 

He’s wearing dark sweats and a black leather jacket. Of course, he has a dark baseball cap on his head. Despite it being his first time at the park, he’s smart. He chose a spot that isn’t too popular – where he has a low chance of being noticed.

 

You get off your board and lean it against the bench before silently taking a seat on his left.  Without looking at him you ask,

 

“Hi there, I’m looking for a friend? Romanian-American celebrity, kinda looks like a vampire, 150% dork. Have you seen him around?”

 

“Vampire? That still a thing?” Sebastian turns his head to look at you and damn he still looks good. His hair is a little longer than it was when you last saw him, but his eyes are the same beautiful shade of blue. He leans over to give you a hug, which you graciously accept. “How’ve you been?

 

“Pretty good, actually. Really good, now that you’re here. How about you? More importantly, what are you doing here?”

 

He laughs. “What? Do you not want me here?”

 

You’re quick to say, “Nooo. I do I swear.”

 

“Don’t worry. I’m just kidding.” He nudges you with his elbow. “I’m pretty good. Press tour. Thought I’d fly in a day early to… I don’t know… hang out.” He pulls a bag from under the bench and places it on your lap. “And I kept my food promise.”

 

You catch a glimpse of the bag and see the McDonald’s logo on it. Peeping inside you see two packs of chicken nuggets and two medium fries. _Yes. McDonalds. Sounds so good right now._

 

“Nice sweater, by the way. Where’d you get it?” He laughs.

 

Taking out the first pack of nuggets you reply, “Haha, got it off this really nice guy. Maybe you’ve heard of him – Sebastian Stan?”

*** about half an hour later ***

 

After the McDonald’s was demolished and the waste discarded, the two of you decide to walk the paths of the park. It goes through a forest, but the path is pavement, so it makes for a nice yet easy stroll on a spring day. He doesn’t bring up school and you don’t bring up movies. The two of you just walk and talk about the little things. The weather, things you’ve seen on social media, the temptation of getting Snapchat… things like that. It’s so nice to just….talk.

 

Sebastian suddenly turns sideways to face you, still walking. “Is that a longboard?” You’re carrying it on your side rather than using it.

  
“Yeah, why?”

 

“Why aren’t you using it?”

 

_Because I might fall on my face? Because I want to moment last as long as possible?_

 

You smile and turn to walk sideways as well. “Because I don’t want to make you jealous, Mr. Stan. Not everyone can board, and I don’t want to leave you” you poke his chest “in the dust.”

 

He stops walking and his jaw drops in shock.

 

“Ex-cuse me!”

 

You, too, stop walking and raise your eyebrows. “What? Think you got it in you?”

 

He extends his arm, asking for the board.

 

_Oh shit. What if he knows?_

_Actually, that’d be kinda hot._

 

You give it to him. But not before warning him with a huge grin. “If you’re about to fall, try not to break the board, okay? Means a lot to me.”

 

Sebastian rolls his eyes before taking your precious longboard, and you get ready with your phone. Shame you can’t post it, but it’ll definitely be a talking point next time you see your dad.

 

He pushes off the first time and almost face-plants into the pavement. Luckily he knows to jump ship and just stumble off the board. You walk over to where he is.

 

“I don’t know if this was such a good idea. Don’t wanna ruin that handsome face of yours.”

 

“Nuh-uh.” He laughs. “I’m gonna do this.”

 

You mouth an ‘okay…’ and back off again, preparing your phone camera. If he does it, it’ll make a great video, if he falls, it’ll be a greater one.

 

_But what if he breaks something? What am I supposed to do then? His press tour? What if he’s filming another movie?_

 

You’re somehow able to push the negative possibilities to the back of your mind and hit ‘record’ in time to see him push off – successfully.

 

He was wobbly and hesitant, but he made it a good 50m before stepping off rather gracefully. _Almost as if he could keep going._

 

Walking back, he returns your board. “Here you go, (y/n).”

 

You nod as you take the long board and put your phone back in your pocket. Sebastian restarts walking as if that amazing show of talent just didn’t happen.

 

Catching up to him while kicking on your longboard, you can’t help but laugh at yourself. “Wow, celebrity. Didn’t think you had it in you.”

 

He lets out a laugh and asks. “Hopefully this doesn’t make me sound self-centred, but were you filming me?”

 

You bite your lip. “Yes… but don’t worry. I’m not gonna post it.”

 

Sebastian shrugs. “You can. I mean, I don’t mind. Just…be careful.”

 

You nod slowly, understanding. _Whenever Sebastian’s friends post something new, they get thousands of ‘omg it’s seb’ comments. I don’t know. Maybe I’ll post it another day. On his birthday? Yeah, I’ll wait until then._

 

Just then, a phone goes off. It’s not yours, so you look at Sebastian. He stops walking, sighs, and searches for his phone in his pocket.

 

“Hello?”

 

You wait for a bit while he takes his call. You hear a few okays, yeahs, and sures before he hangs up on whoever called.

 

You ask the fateful question, surprisingly ready for the affirmative response. “Gotta take off?”

 

He sighs deeply. “Yeah. I do…”

 

Smiling, you thank him for an amazing afternoon.

 

Before you leave, he grabs your shoulder. It makes you jump and he immediately lets go.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“No don’t worry. That just… surprised me. What’s up? Oh yeah! You’re sweater. Here.” As you’re about to unzip it, he stops you – just like that night on the boat.

 

“Keep it for now. Maybe you can give it back to me tomorrow morning?” He reaches into his pocket for his wallet and hands you a hotel key card. “I’m free until 10. Press starts at 12. Unless you have a class tomorrow.”

 

Thinking about your schedule, you rejoice in remembering your lecture doesn’t start until 10:30. And even if you stay for the whole time, you can board there and only be 10 minutes late. You take the card and put it into your bag immediately.

 

“No. I can make it. Is 8 okay?”

 

Sebastian smiles that stupidly handsome, dork-cute smile. “Yeah. 8’s great. See you then.”

 

You give him a hug and say goodbye before he starts walking the back the way you came. You wait there for a few seconds before boarding the rest of the path back to your dorm.

 

***

 

_Good day today. Good day._


End file.
